Talk:Abyssic Cluster
Testimonials Duoed by BLU/NIN (90) and WHM/RDM (90), both using refresh atma. WHM kept Barfira and Shellra up at all times to mitigate fire damage, and auspice to reduce the frequency of TP moves. Try to avoid feeding it TP with multi-hit BLU spells; instead, focus on meleeing it down with the occasional single-hit spell. Use Cocoon and Saline Coat to straight tank, casting Utsusemi: Ni to absorb an imminent Fire V or buy a few seconds to cast some of your longer BLU spells without threat of interruption. One or two ethers may be necessary to maintain the WHM's MP, but otherwise MP should not be an issue, so long as the BLU occasionally cures itself. --Ghostlee 10:00, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Done with a group of WHM, RDM, SAM, NIN, BRD - all 85. I landed Slow II, Blind II, Addle, Paralyze as 85 RDM. However, it is unsilencable and immune to Bind or Gravity. Keep Barfira and Fire Carol up, keep melée hasted and cured to full, Erase after Circle of Flames and it's not too bad a fight. -- Orubicon 01:34, November 25, 2010 (UTC) we duo'd it with mnk/nin and whm/sch with 10mp/tic atmas, taking about 10min. worked out well since mnk had nice HP to just eat the firaga4. a well merited shellra5 and barfira will go a long way too. the NM does attack fast and hard but whm/sch used accession aquaveil to help mnk recast shadows. used cure5 more than the other cures for better enmity control. used auspice also. i dont recomment taking too many DDs to this, since more DDs means more people getting hurt by circle of flames TP move, and need more cures and higher enmity on healer. perhaps some smns wouldve helped killed faster without needed cures, or a blm or rdm/drk to stun firaga4 wouldve been nice too.Haimon 07:37, October 13, 2010 (UTC) can be done with a beastmaster/summoner party pet kiting the NM. Beastmasters pull it with the jug pets under effect of invisible (clusters don't link). Summoners use Leviathan (will hold up better than Garuda or Fenrir cause there were couple times Garuda got one-shotted) and use Spinning Dive when bloodpact timers are up (it does around 1k damage though it did miss a couple times). We had a few deaths when summoners pulled hate activating the blood pacts or when all summons were dead at the same time. The big problem was not self destruct but from Circle of Flames (Garuda was struck with the Gravity effect) and Formation Attack. Got the torque drop but no key item. PT setup for ours were SMN/RDM x4, WHM, PLD (emergency holder), COR, RDM, and BST/NIN. Treat this as if you're doing a summoner burn Fenrir Prime fight and use the area to the west of the clusters for kiting. Ayrlie 20:04, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Failed several times to bind, silence , paralyse II and slow II as RDM85. Koyote, on Cerberus MNK/WAR and a WHM can duo this. Shell V, Barfira, Haste, typical enfeebles, idle in Counterstance and spam Perfect Counter/Impetus/Other JA's and you're set to go. Pull by invis-ing yourself and running to it, then fish it carefully against the northern wall, dodging bomb aggro. (Alternatively, just run in front of it invisible and, with movement speed, you should be able to make it back to the northern gate camp before it hits you once) --Logical5 22:40, December 31, 2010 (UTC) BST SMN duo can down this easily. I believe either job can solo it at 90 but it's obviously safer with two. I used Leviathan, she used Audacious Anna, and the NM went down easily. He will heal himself with fire spells towards the end but he was unable to do significant damage to Leviathan, and Anna was easily healed with reward. A safe and easy fight. The hardest part is the pull (for SMN)... I was able to wait until he got to the outer edge of cluster and pulled with pet. BST has no such issue. --Nusayb 08:15, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Solo Incredibly easy BST/DNC solo with Audacious Anna, Ducal Guard, and Mounted Champion (new char, can only use 2 atmas). At one point I just got bored and started to melee, just make sure you have violent flourish up to stun -ga or self-destruct. Other than that, took only 1 pet and a few zetas with +40% reward gear. Zothane, Ragnarok Relatively quick and easy solo BRD99/NIN49. Used Razed Ruins/Brother Wolf/Savior for Atmas, used Fire Carols I & II throughout the fight, had a MDT/Fire Resist set to swap into for -ga's. Firaga IV/Fire V would hit for no more than 150, Spikes consistently hitting for 0~2, had a few Savior procs that came in handy on -aga's too. Used Evisceration primarily but used Exenterator a few times to keep Accuracy Down on, helped a lot. --BruHouse 18:32, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Extremely easy solo as 99 BST/DNC. Used Faithful Falcorr, Ducal Guard, Mounted Champion and Plaguebringer. Melee'd for the entire fight, was never in any danger. Violent Flourish stunned -aga every time. Self-destruct went off once when T wasn't paying much attention.. I took 150 dmg, Falcorr took 230ish. Used Drain Samba to combat against Blaze Spikes (probably not even necessary). Was going for key item and got it on first kill without red proc. Used no pet food and only one Falcorr. --FikoReborn 07:24, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Easy Soloed with PUP/DNC with Soulshooter Head, The atmas I used was apoc, RR, MM. I used pet for the pull and run away, and when he died NM comes to me and use deus ex automata and start killing!!! --Jokton (talk) 11:49, October 17, 2012 (UTC)